


Thirst

by EmeraldWaves



Series: Incubus AU [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suoh is an incubus, Supernatural AU - Freeform, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Suoh and Munakata have a mutually beneficial relationship, especially when Suoh needs Munakata to live. And sometimes, Suoh wants to take more than he should.





	Thirst

Smoke filled the room as Suoh leaned his head back, taking a drag from his cigarette. The sheet was lazily draped over his waist. His fingers gripped the edge of the bed as he glanced over at the sleeping man beside him.

His slender back was uncovered, his blue hair messily pressed into the pillow. Suoh's golden eyes followed the curve of the man's back, admiring every vertebrae, every soft roll of his muscles. His fingers tingled, wishing to brush the tips over his spine. Suoh leaned over, tempted to nibble on the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the morning flowing around them.

The evening before had been nothing unusual shared between them. Suoh came to Munakata Reisi when he _needed_ it (and perhaps a few times when he didn't, but wanted to indulge anyway), and though the man often gave Suoh lip about it, Munakata generally would comply. And comply quite...deliciously.

Still, Suoh tended to not engage the morning after, in fear he would've made Munakata too weak. However, Munakata never seemed worse for wear in the mornings after their encounters. Suoh was a seasoned veteran after all.

Munakata's deep voice moaned softly, and Suoh felt the blood under his skin boil for a moment. There was no one who had better energy than Munakata, and just the scent of him was enough to make Suoh wish for more.

"Mm...you're still here," Munakata said, his voice tired and groggy. He'd rolled onto his side, the pieces of his blue bangs sticking up messily.

Suoh snorted. "Did you expect me to leave?"

"Usually you do," Munakata smirked, pushing himself up on the bed. He stretched his long arms up, reaching towards the ceiling of his bed.

It was true...if only so the redhead didn't ravish Munakata the next morning.

"Mmm..." Suoh grunted, taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"Always such a bother," Munakata grinned, picking his metal framed glasses from the table next to him as he placed them on his face. "I have to be at work soon," Munakata said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "But first, a nice cup of tea. Would you care to partake?"

Suoh wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"I'll take that as a no," Munakata hummed, and grabbing a robe from his closet door, he wrapped it around his body. He walked out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen and Suoh watched him go. Though his body was covered, Suoh's eyes fell directly on the man's ass, knowing exactly what was underneath. He licked his lips, wondering if Munakata would mind if he took just a little more...even if he had to go to work a bit tired.

It wasn't very fair. But hell, he was a demon, since when was he concerned about being fair?

Pulling up his pants, Suoh ran a hand through his red locks, which had since flattened against his head during the night. He followed Munakata sluggishly, leaning against the door frame as he watched the other moving about the kitchen.

"Oi," Suoh called out. "Do you really...not feel anything when I take energy from you?" he asked.

"Oya?" Munakata tilted his head, turning to face Suoh. "I do not. Perhaps you do not take enough to make a difference to my body."

Suoh let out a small grunt in response. It was possible. Munakata was an abnormally strong human, which was one of the reasons this arrangement had worked out so beneficially for Suoh. Still, it was a bit frustrating his normal incubus seduction techniques didn't seem to work on Munakata. The guy was either completely oblivious, or immune to sexual advances.

"I take the normal amount," Suoh muttered, walking towards the kitchen.

"And you know, you should tell that young demon of yours...Yata was it? He's taking too much from Fushimi-kun. I've seen him come into work quite sluggish for the past few weeks. I know we...were the puppet masters behind their relations but I still need Fushimi-kun to do his job efficiently and correctly."

Suoh rolled his eyes. It was always something with Munakata, some sort of lecture or long rambling Suoh never wanted to deal with. "Ah," he grunted again, moving forward to lean against the counter in the kitchen, watching Munakata steep his hot tea.

Yata Misaki was an incubus just like Suoh, one of his underlings actually. However, unlike Suoh, Yata wasn't very skilled at sex, and was actually quite awkward when it came to initiating anything remotely sexual. As a result, Yata had become emaciated, unable to use magic to hide his demon horns and tail.

It was then Suoh had come to Munakata, who had suggested his employee, Fushimi, was in need of a good lay. The two had given them a slight push in the right direction.

Now, the two were constantly spending time with each other, which had come as a shock to both. Fushimi didn't seem like the type to take to people easily, especially not a sex demon. However, Fushimi had quickly become Yata's main meal ticket. But it seemed he hadn't quite learned to control how much energy he drained from the other boy.

"I'll speak to him," Suoh sighed. Though admittedly he was happy Yata had found someone to take energy from on a regular basis. He could finally use his magic again, and he'd seemed much more comfortable and happy. Suoh was pleased to see Yata actually regaining strength.

It was better for an incubus to have a regular partner anyway. The longer they stayed with the same person, the better the energy felt, for both parties, and the stronger the incubus would grow. Somewhere along the way, Munakata had become that person for Suoh, and Suoh hoped Fushimi would be a constant for Yata.

Suoh had found Munakata almost two years ago on accident. Suoh's fellow incubus and best friend was the owner of a bar tucked away on the southern side of the city. It was a good place to find willing prey, and they were known in the demon world as being a popular place for good natured incubi to gather. Of course, there were incubi who chose to kill the humans they slept with, draining them completely of their energy. But Suoh and his friends had never been ones to do that. Sure, taking such a large amount of energy would last an incubus for a long period of time, but it was far too much effort as far as Suoh was concerned. Plus, having a human partner was much much better, Suoh had discovered.

Munakata had come to Kusanagi's bar for a drink one night, and Suoh had been enthralled immediately. His blue hair had shaped the frame of his long face perfectly, he almost sparkled under the dim bar light. The man smelled of a sharp cologne and cigarettes, and something had been bothering him that night, but Suoh had helped him quickly forget.

From then on it had become something neither of them could stop, though they often pissed each other off. Suoh had grown addicted to Munakata's energy, and Munakata, though he never would come out right and say it, loved how good Suoh was.

And somewhere along the way, Munakata had figured out just exactly what Suoh _was_. Though it hadn't taken much brain power when Suoh had accidentally let his magic barrier down, revealing his horns to Munakata when they stood in the shower together.

Shockingly, Munakata hadn't made a fuss, though he'd made a few 'witty' comments (by his own definition). He'd agreed to allow Suoh to take energy from him during sex, since it was such a stress relief for him.

It was a...mutually beneficial agreement between them. Neither admitting anything else.

And now, Suoh spent his time at Munakata's apartment far more often than he cared to admit. He liked to pretend he needed energy, but really he just needed _him_.

Munakata pulled his steeper from the mug, placing it in the sink as he waved his hand over the mug in a poor attempt to cool the liquid down.

Suoh watched him, his eyes following Munakata’s every move, making the desire to have him only grow stronger. He grabbed Munakata's shoulders, turning him around quickly.

"Suoh, what are you do-" Munakata froze as Suoh's fingers slid into his robe, the rough fingertips caressing down Munakata's thin sides, until they landed on his hips, resting there. "Suoh," Munakata frowned. "I have work."

"Yeah, yeah," Suoh grunted, pressing his nose against Munakata's neck. "C'mon. I need a little more." Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he took more energy than normal from Munakata. Would he actually weaken? Or would he keep his bizarre immunity? He didn't want to hurt the man, but it didn't stop Suoh's curiosity from piquing. He backed Munakata up, pressing him against the counter as he ran his tongue up his neck. He could smell Munakata's skin, felt the way his heart rate begin to speed up. Suoh smirked, knowing Munakata was going to cave to his internal desires.

"Suoh. I told you...work," he said, placing his hands onto Suoh's shoulders, pushing him back with very little force. Suoh snorted, knowing Munakata certainly had the strength to stop him if he truly wanted.

"You're always on time," he muttered huskily, pulling back to look at Munakata's face. He couldn't help but feel pleased at the small flush which colored the man's cheeks red. "Can't you break your _perfect_ record just this once?" Suoh purred. Letting his barrier down, his tail curled out behind him, the horns appearing on his head quickly. It was a way to show Munakata how serious he was about having him right there, right then.

"Oya? Are you _that_ much of an insatiable demon that you cannot wait until I return home?" Munakata sighed, but Suoh saw the edge of his lip curl, as though a smirk was forming on his face.

"Nope. Can't wait," Suoh said, looking into Munakata's purple eyes. Pressing him against the counter, Suoh's lips hovered above Munakata's, his hot breath tickling against Munakata's smirking mouth. "Can you?"

Swallowing, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Unlike you," Munakata whispered, "I do have some self-control."

"Do you?" Suoh snorted, capturing Munakata's lips in his own. And oh how good his lips tasted. Suoh could've stayed kissing him forever as he drank the sexual energy pouring from his mouth. He was ravenous, pulling on Munakata's lips with his own, rolling their hips together aggressively.

But Munakata wasn't complacent. He returned Suoh's kisses with fervor, pressing his tongue against Suoh's lips, tugging on his lower. He moaned deeply, knowing it would only spur Suoh on. He rolled his hips up against the incubus, knowing their minimal amount of clothing would only make the pleasure rise.

Munakata snaked his hand around Suoh's shoulders, dipping his fingers into his red hair, yanking his head back. The incubus panted, chuckling heavily as Munakata licked at Suoh's chin and moved slowly down his neck. He nibbled on the side of his neck, sucking on the skin to leave a small mark. "You act as though it is I who cannot resist you, but it seems you cannot get enough of me and my energy, Suoh," Munakata hissed.

Damn, he was not wrong, though Suoh chose to keep that thought to himself.

Munakata was playing a dangerous game, Suoh was sure the other man knew it. He slid his hands up to Munakata's waist, untying his robe to push it to the floor, the other man's slender, naked body exposed in front of him. His hand found Munakata's cock, stroking up and down, while the other nipped at his neck and shoulder.

"Ah...Suoh..." Munakata hissed, his head falling back as his breath hitched. It was just the movement Suoh needed as he sucked in energy from Munakata's aura. He let out a soft grunted, squeezing at the tip of Munakata's cock.

"Delicious," he hissed, turning Munakata around, pressing his chest against the counter.

"Always such a brute," Munakata grumbled, but the waver in his voice told Suoh Munakata was into the change in position.

"Yeah, yeah," Suoh grunted, leaning forward to kiss down Munakata's back. His lips trailed over his spine, his tongue caressing the bones. He'd been admiring the man's back all damn morning, and to finally _have_ it was enough to send Suoh over the edge.

His palms moved lower, caressing Munakata's ass, touching his smooth skin. Pulling his fingers up to his mouth he let his saliva drip onto it, the substance turning thicker, a natural lube he could use whenever he needed. Pressing two fingers in Munakata's ass, he pushed himself inside. They'd spent the majority of the evening together, prepping and fucking, Munakata's hole was prepared to take him again, and Suoh could tell. He slid his fingers in and out, pumping into him as he watched Munakata's arms tremble against the counter.

"You're so open," Suoh teased, licking at Munakata's shoulder and ear. His voice lust filled.

"Well, someone had quite the time last night," Munakata hissed, his breath heavy, his chest heaving. His hips were moving more than he cared to admit, his body thrusting down onto Suoh's fingers, desperate for what would be coming next.

"Eager," Suoh smirked, pushing a third finger inside, loving how Munakata's hips moved faster. Curving the tips, he knew he'd find the spot he loved the most.

"A-Ah! S-Suoh!" Munakata moaned loudly, his mouth open as he tossed his head back. His cock twitched, pre-cum spurting onto the floor.

"Every time," Suoh chuckled, giving Munakata's ass a rough slap, leaving a red mark on his round cheek. "I like seeing you lose control like this." He pulled his fingers out, moving his pants to the ground as he positioned his cock at Munakata's well-stretched entrance.

"Just hurry," Munakata snapped, raising his ass slightly when he felt Suoh's length against his backside.

Suoh was happy to comply with the demand, pushing his cock inside of Munakata's hole, watching as the man's ass swallowed his entire length. He growled, his body shaking as he felt the energy seeping into his veins. He never took this much from Munakata, ever, and the feeling was so euphoric, he could've cum from it alone.

Munakata moaned, his legs shaking, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the kitchen floor. "Suoh...Suoh move..." he panted.

"So damn demanding," Suoh grunted, gripping Munakata's hips hard as he pulled back and snapped himself back in, beginning to move hard. He grounded his feet, pumping his cock in and out, watching as Munakata's slender back arched, his body twitching and trembling at the feeling. His cock swung, pre-cum dripping onto the floor in spurts, while Suoh reached forward to tug on his nipples, tweaking Munakata's hard buds, still pounding into him.

Suoh had seen Munakata in so many different positions, but this was one of his favorites. Though his face was absolutely stunning, especially when in pleasure, there was something so thrilling about seeing every muscle, every twitch and movement of Munakata's back from this angle.

He moved his hand lower, grabbing at Munakata's slippery cock as he began to move faster, Munakata's panting growing shallower. Suoh pushed his hips against Munakata's, their sticky skin slapping together. He pushed his length in, angling Munakata's hips up slightly so he could feel that perfect spot.

Pressing against his prostate always did the trick, Munakata let out a guttural moan, his cock twitching against Suoh's hand. Seeing the man unravel completely beneath him was always Suoh's goal, and he could tell he was so close to it.

He pushed himself faster, his sac slapping against Munakata's ass as it tightened, his own ass clenching. He grunted, the sexual energy flowing into his body almost overwhelming. His muscles felt stronger, and the way his stomach kept tightening, he could tell he was close to finishing, but he wanted to see Munakata come undone first.

He rolled his hips up faster, stroking Munakata's cock at the same pace. "S-Suoh..." his voice was breathy, and his ass was continually clenching, reaching an edge Suoh was all too familiar with.

Reaching his hand into his blue locks, Suoh tugged on Munakata's hair, pulling him backwards. "Cum," he said, waiting for the other man to do as Suoh had demanded.

"Damn...Suoh!" Munakata growled, but his body reacted, clenching hard as his cock twitched up against his belly, shooting his release onto the floor. His cum landed against the cabinet and floor, causing Suoh to grunt, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his need to finish rising.

He let go of Munakata's hair, gripping his hips hard as he thrust rapidly, pushing into him over and over until his own cock released, his cum shooting into Munakata's ass.

"F-Fuck..." he growled, panting heavily as he pulled out, his cum leaking from Munakata's ass.

"Well Suoh..." Munakata panted, his head resting on the counter as he slowly allowed his body to come down from the natural high. "I...am glad I waited to take a shower this morning."

Snorting, Suoh ran his hand through his hair, taking a step back to look at Munakata's naked body. His chest rose and fell, clearly feeling slightly tired, a normal after effect of sex with Suoh.

"Didn't...take too much, did I?" he asked, pulling his pants back up for now, until they decided to both shower.

Munakata slowly raised his head, blinking for a moment. "Ah, a bit more than usual it seems, but I am fine."

Suoh raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're human?"

"As far as I am aware," Munakata chuckled, his legs shaking a bit as he glanced around the kitchen. "I will have to clean before I leave now too."

Suoh snorted, "You did make a mess."

"And who is really to blame for that?" Munakata argued, walking slowly by Suoh, a twinkle in his eye as he headed towards the shower. "Are you coming to get clean?"

"And make you more late for work?" Suoh grinned, feeling the most energized he had in a long while.

Munakata scoffed, his naked hips swaying with each step he took, his back still glistening with sweat. Suoh could rarely take his eyes off of him. Munakata had this effect on him, sometimes Suoh wondered who affected who more. He was the incubus, and yet he was constantly seduced by the man. There were plenty of words he could've probably said, made things clear about how grateful he was that Munakata kept him alive, how sexy he found the other man, how he truly _felt_. But...it always seemed those things were better left unsaid.

"Well I certainly can't go to work looking like this now can I?" Munakata said.

"I wouldn't complain," Suoh shrugged, following him towards the bathroom. "I'd gladly to make you late everyday."

"Yes, you'd love that wouldn't you," Munakata sneered.

Suoh sighed with a shrug of his arms. He certainly loved _something_ , but Suoh had never been great with words.

**Author's Note:**

> So about a year ago, I wrote a sarumi Incubus AU and someone asked for a Mikorei side of things, so A YEAR LATER. I finally deliver this gross smut LOL!! BUT I hope people enjoy this Mikorei Incubus AU. Thank you to my wonderful as always beta, Adriana!! Without her i would be terrible LOL
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where my other Mikorei stuff is :)  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me.


End file.
